The Order of the Paradoxian Reapers
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112659 |date = August 10, 2012 |link2 = |termin = |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The Order of the Paradoxian Reapers is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between The Order of the Paradox and The Order of the Reaper. It was announced on August 10, 2012. The treaty became defunct when TOOTR merged with TSO to form DOD on May 25, 2013. DOD signed The Second Concordia Compact with TOP the same date. Text of the Treaty The Order of the Paradoxian Reapers Preamble The Order of the Reaper and The Order of the Paradox, in recognition of their friendship and mutual interest, hereby enter this agreement to cement our camaraderie and provide for the defense and prosperity of one another. Article I-Sovereignty Each signatory formally recognizes the right of each alliance to exercise ultimate internal authority in addition to possessing the right on the legitimate use of physical force, within it's own territory. Article II-Camaraderie The membership of each signatory commit to remain civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private. The signatory alliances and their member states will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own. Healthy debate, constructive criticism are to be encouraged, but both parties are expected to show tact and consideration by going through appropriate channels when addressing concerns. Article III-Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours. Article IV-Espionage Both signed alliances agree under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory alliance receive information that points towards a possible leak in anthers signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article V-Military and Financial Assistance Should either signatory become the victim of a unprovoked external aggression the corresponding signatory is obligated to provide any and all assistance possible, including but not limited to military and financial means. Should either signatory initiate conflict or engage in warfare by reason of outside obligation, the corresponding signatory is strongly encouraged, but not obligated, to provide whatever assistance it deems appropriate. Should either signatory come under external aggression due to its own actions in invoking another treaty defense shall become optional. Article VI-Amendments Any amendments to this treaty must be first discussed and agreed upon by the appropriate government officials of each party, and undergo the appropriate processes. Article VII-Withdrawal Termination of this pact requires a 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. The grace period may be truncated by mutual agreement of the signatories Signed for The Order of the Paradox, *Centurius, Grandmaster *Megamind, Grand Chancellor *Zac the Sage, Grand Hospitaller Signed for the Order of the Reaper, *Bassman, S-1 Reaper *Arod Johns, S-3 Training Officer *Hormones, S-2 Foreign Relations Officer Category:Defunct treaties of The Order of the Paradox Category:The Order of the Reaper